Mai's Nightmare
by xXxNaru-LovexXx
Summary: Mai lights a candle in commemoration for her mother's death for every year since her passing. She remembers back to this haunting moment every year, wishing that someone could know a little bit more about her past. But who would listen? Mai's mother has been dead for 4 years.


**My very first one-shot Ghost Hunt fanfiction – I decided to have a horror/sadness theme for at least one of my stories… but anyway, I really wanted to try a one-shot while listening to creepy Ghost Hunt Soundtrack songs. Hope you all enjoy!**

_**Ghost Hunt One-Shot:**_ _Mai's Nightmare_

A brunette girl walked along the leaf-filled river, a photo of a woman in her hand. Tears fell from her eyes as she stared longer at the face there, the image of the woman burning into her eyes.

"…Why did you leave me..?"

She walked longer still until she reached the mouth of the river, the rapids spilling over the rocky shore rapidly. Her feet ached with the pain of numbness on the cold autumn night, leaves blowing around in her wake. Her feet trudged through the leaves, moss and gravel until she reached what she was looking for.

A shrine, located at the end of the river, with a Torii arch and fox statues.

She dropped to her knees, her sobs beginning to die down. She placed the photo on the pedestal at the shrine. She wrote the name of the woman on the photograph.

優子谷山

(Taniyama Yuuko)

The girl cried for the woman in the picture, lighting four candles in her remembrance.

Walking back to SPR and sitting on the couch next to Monk and Ayako, grief and fatigue took over as she thought back to the day when she left her…

_Cherry blossoms fell from the trees in Shibuya, Japan as 12-year-old Taniyama Mai was walking home from another day at school._

_She fell upon the doorway of her house. "Hello?"_

_No one answered._

"_Mother?"_

_The girl walked around her home, a sudden sense of impending dread clutching at her heart. _Why isn't she answering me?

_She paced around the livingroom, looking for signs of her mother's whereabouts. A book, a picture, anything._

_Her attention turned to the TV._

_Turning it on, tears glazed over her eyes when she realized who was on the news._

"_地元の女性が死体で発見されました渋谷に戻る路地にある__. __人の隣人のように女性を主張優子谷山__-"_

_The girl pressed the power button once more, feeling as though she had done something wrong in her life – something that made her deserve this. Surely it was just a coincidence? Maybe it wasn't Mai's mother. Maybe it was just someone else who looks similar and lives in Shibuya. Yes, that's it. Mai's mother must be somewhere around the house…_

_She looked everywhere, though, and to no avail._

_This was it._

_Mai's mother had died._

_And she didn't even get to say goodbye._

_The image of the woman's broken and bloodied body filled her mind once more as she raced down the street, her cries echoing on every surface she could touch. People turned their heads to see the girl run, desperation and sadness clutching at her heart._

_She found a shrine with a Torii arch and foxes at the end of the river she had run down. Unfolding a picture of her mother she had always kept in her pocket, she put the picture on the pedestal and lit a candle._

_The girl would light one for her mother – one for every year on the same day that she passed. She wrote the woman's name at the top by her head, tears spilling onto the leaf-strewn ground below her._

"_Goodbye, mother."_

_She blew out the candle, a shaking hand over her heart as she wiped the tears from her eyes, silently promising vengeance for the person that did this to her._

Someone shook her awake.

Someone with a brown ponytail and stud earrings.

Monk stood in front of her, a hand on her shoulder. "Mai? Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

Mai nodded, plastering a fake smile onto her face and walking slowly out the door to return home.

**Alright then! The first one-shot done. I tried to incorporate what I thought maybe could've happened to Mai's mother in the anime – it never tells you, however. I think that was Fuyumi Ono's way of saying: "Here! Let the fanfic people have a space to make creativity flow when writing about Mai's mom!"**

**If only.**

**Anyway, have a great weekend everyone and leave a review if you liked it! If you have any suggestions for any other serieses (series's, series, serieses…I DON'T KNOW, WHATEVER.) I should write a one-shot aobut, PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as possible!**

**-xXxNaru-LovexXx**


End file.
